1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new process for the preparation of herbicidal 2-chlorocycloalkylthio urea compounds. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Herbicidal 2-chlorocycloalkylthio urea compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,530, issued Jan. 16, 1973 to John W. Kobzina et al.
E. Kuhle, Synthesis, 56 (1971), discloses the addition of aryl and aliphatic sulfenyl halides to olefins.